Different People
by Lady Kiren
Summary: This is a sad oneshot about Jareth and Sarah. Sometimes those different people have it so much easier.


Different people

A/N: This is slightly depressing, I won't lie but the idea popped into my head and Ii ran with it so here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, if I did…lets just say it would need a new King….

Sarah had grown up, now a woman of twenty-six she was no longer a naïve child. Her hair stayed its silky chocolate brown and her eyes were still like green fire. But she now had a curvier figure and a job. She didn't become an actress, but she didn't mind. She worked for a company, a publishing company no less. She tried writing but could never finish a book. So she edited them for a living. She went to work every day in a suit and watched other people fulfill their dreams of becoming authors and let those down who couldn't. At the end of each day she went back to her apartment and made her self dinner and would often stare out the window.

The Goblin King, Jareth as known by others, watched her from time to time but could never do anything else. He was a king and as such he lived a high life. He tended to the Labyrinth and its residents when needed. He fulfilled his duties to a T and never questioned it. But at night, when the moon was full, he let his mind wander back to when they were different people, when it had been so much simpler.

On Sarah's twenty-seventh birthday, Jareth visited her. She had come home early, tired of work and life in general at the moment. And had found him sitting regally on one of the kitchen stools that she had so often sat at to eat her dinner for one. She looked up from floor when she sensed he was there and she smiled ever so slightly.

"Jareth," she acknowledged him softly. He inclined his head as a reply, staying silent as if trying to gauge her reaction. She put down her things and left to change. She didn't feel nervous, though she wondered why and she came back and walked around him. She went into the kitchen and looked at him over the counter. She stared into his mismatched Fae eyes as if searching for something.

"Happy Birthday Sarah," he said quietly and then he smiled. Sarah blushed and it was almost as if they were those different people again but then it ended and they were who they were. She smiled back and came to sit down next to him regarding him carefully.

"So," Sarah started, "why are you here?" She wasn't asking out of annoyance, fear or trying to get a rise out of him, she genuinely wanted to know.

"I wanted to see you…hear your voice," came his honest reply. He wasn't toying with her, or mocking her in anyway. She stared into those mismatched eyes and decided to talk.

And they did talk, for many hours and late into the night. Somehow, they ended up on the couch in front of the fire. Sarah had her feet propped up on his legs in a very comfortable position. They talked of their doings in the past few years and who had popped up in their lives. They talked of their thoughts, feelings and memories. They avoided what they both knew was coming, what was going to end it all. When it came, they fell silent but someone had to say something eventually. Jareth, ready to take the plunge asked, "Why did you have to be so perfect?" Sarah's shoulders fell as she sighed and looked back at him. She knew what he meant, why did they have to be so perfect for each other when it was not to be? "Maybe if we tried…" Jareth wanted to make it work, he wanted to be with her. And in truth, she wanted to be with him too. But she was old enough to know, that they were different people. Sarah swung her legs off his and to the floor. She got up and wandered over to the window to look at the street below.

"We can't, and you know it," she said softly. She wasn't trying to hurt him, only saying what needed to be said. Jareth sighed as he got up and stood across from her leaning on the windowsill.

"Maybe if we were different people, those people…" her words hung in the air as 'those people' danced in an illusion on the street, covered in mist and time and empty memories. The promise that those people held was great but empty because they were different people.

Jareth reached over to Sarah and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her gaze softened as she looked at him. She caught his hand before she let it fall. He wore no gloves tonight, no fancy over-bearing costumes, he was just bare handed and wore a simple white poet shirt with tan breeches and simple black boots. She turned his hand so the palm faced her and she lightly traced the lines. He closed his eyes and focused on her feather light touches. He opened his eyes and grasped her hand and pulled her close. He rested his forehead on hers and again closed his eyes. He took in her smell, it was fruity but the one fruit he detected was peaches, he smiled. She breathed in his scent, one of a thousand promised adventures and musky and spicy at the same time, it was so distinctly his.

"Its only forever," Jareth started to sing softly.

"Its not long at all," Sarah sang along, her voice breaking slightly. Neither one of them continued, they were just there with each other. Silent goodbyes hung in the air, as they stood together.

"I love you Sarah," Jareth said softly. She looked into his eyes and replied,

"I love you too." They stepped apart, reluctantly dropping each other's hands. Jareth smiled biter sweetly, for her, one last time. Tears coursed down both of their faces and dropped silently to the ground.

"If only we were different people"

A/N: Before you kill me, I am a fan of Jareth and Sarah together. I just had this idea and I decided to go with it. So that said, flames are welcome but so are nice things, please review!


End file.
